


Sunburn

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld





	Sunburn

Merlin scratched at his shoulder but that only made it worse. That stupid sunburn he got a week ago when the knights had tricked him into sunbathing in the nude with them made his skin itch like crazy. But as soon as he scratched, it burned again. 

He probably shouldn’t have taken his shirt off here, but he was the only one in the room and it itched so bad!

If he could only manage to scratch right there, between his shoulder blades! But all his fingers came up with were pieces of dead skin. 

He never heard the steps behind him and the sound of a flask being opened.

“Here, let me.”

Strong sword-callused fingers gently worked some lotion onto his back as he hung his head and sighed in relief. 

“Better?”

Merlin nodded and turned to reward his saviour with a kiss. You could always count on the knights of Camelot when in distress.


End file.
